So Cold
by MoriahT
Summary: Hermione is captured, and set to be interrogated by Bellatrix for info about Harry. Lots of psychological and physical abuse. Note: This is NOT slash... just kinda brutal, lol. R&R w/ thoughts and constructive criticism.
1. Just the Beginning

**Title:** _So Cold_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any rights to _Harry Potter_, although it'd be pretty freakin' sweet if I did… 

**Warnings:** Some graphic violence, language, and some psycho-torture - probably not suited for kids.

**A/N: **This is my first HP fanfic, it's kinda not set in sequence with the books, but it can be placed anytime after Sirius' death and before the Malfoy Manor incident. As always, feel free to R&R with comments and constructive criticism.

_

* * *

_

Chapter 1-

Bellatrix Lestrange slowly descended the stairs to the basement of her manor. She loved the reception she received every time she went down there- the given occupants would all cower away, shaking with fear, and hoping that she would decide to use someone else for her sick delights that day. She loved the entire atmosphere in her basement-dungeon.

They thought she didn't know about the way they tried to comfort each other when she was gone; they thought their cellmates didn't know about the way they all tried to save themselves and sacrifice each other when she was there. _'It's almost amusing, really,'_ She couldn't help but thinking to herself as she reached the bottom of the stairs, moving tauntingly and slow. She almost loved the selection process as much as the game itself, so she prolonged the time it took to choose her next victim, keeping every prisoner on edge and trembling with fear.

Today, however, she'd chosen her victim before she ever went downstairs. Today was special. Today she had a new prisoner, a very particularly chosen, special prisoner. Today, she was to begin the interrogation of Hermione Granger, the best friend of her Master's greatest enemy. She lingered a few minutes in the dungeon-like basement before walking to where Hermione was 'asleep' (although knocked-out would be a better description) on the cold, damp floor. Effortlessly, she levitated the unconscious girl and began her way back upstairs, filling the basement with her cackling laugh before she slammed and re-locked the door.

* * *

Bellatrix levitated the younger witch to the center of her 'playroom' before not-so-gently breaking the charm and letting Hermione hit the floor with a loud _thud. _Hermione slowly stirred to semi-consciousness, struggling to remember the events of the last few days, and trying to figure out why her head hurt so badly. Just as all these thoughts ran wild through her head, Hermione suddenly remembered being hit in the head by a masked death-eater during a fight. She concluded that that was probably the reason for the throbbing in her skull, and contemplated a fake pass-out, hoping that it would buy her more time to plan her escape. Her hopes were shattered, however, when a high-pitched laugh shook through the room. Hermione recognized the origin of the laugh automatically, and she shook madly with fear as her captor began to speak.

"Think a little pass-out is gonna save you, _mudblood_?" Bellatrix began coldly. Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but her words were immediately suffocated and thrown back down her throat as the older witch pointed her wand carelessly at the younger. "Not a sound!" Bellatrix commanded. "See, filthy little mudbloods aren't fit to address the pure… hell, they're not even fit to _live _amongst us." She continued, offering Hermione a hard kick in the abdomen, grinning maniacally as she heard the bones of Hermione's lower ribs crack. Hermione cried out in pain, gasping for air after the kick took the wind from her. Her breathing was short and labored, and every breath caused Hermione to flinch in pain at her freshly broken bones.

Bellatrix's grin grew even wider on her face. She knew before she moved to kick the young girl, that it would cause an involuntary cry of pain. She grew even more excited as she crouched down next to the young girl, who was still trying to get her breath back. "I thought I told you not to make a sound!" She barked, pointing her wand at the younger witch's head. Hermione's eyes widened in fear. '_This is it, my last moment on earth, and I get to spend it with the wretched bitch that killed Sirius!'_ She thought. "Tisk, tisk… now name calling isn't necessary, little one." Bellatrix cooed into Hermione's ear from her crouched position beside her. "And besides, this isn't your last moment…" she continued with her trademark smirk, "This, dearie, is just the beginning. You think you're in pain now? Just wait… this was just the primer, we haven't even begun the questioning yet!"

Bellatrix was shrieking with excitement by the time she'd finished her sentence. With her wand still aimed at Hermione's head, Bellatrix reached down and grabbed Hermione's throat, nearly cutting off her airway entirely before lifting her to her feet and yelling, "CRUCIO!" at the top of her lungs. She watched with delight as Hermione's extremities contorted and bent in disfigured ways, soaking in her captive's screams and pleas for mercy. She let the spell continue nearly three minutes before finally lifting it, nearly unable to contain her laughter as Hermione doubled over and collapsed onto the floor. Bellatrix starred into Hermione's exhausted eyes as the young witch fought to stay conscious, and laughed tauntingly as the fight died out in Hermione and she gave in to the darkness.

Bellatrix re-levitated Hermione and began her way back down the stairs, flinging Hermione down onto the cold, damp concrete, leaving her there to shiver. She almost didn't give it a second thought as she turned to leave, until she realized that the young girl was also murmuring under her breath in her unconsciousness. Bellatrix forced her way into Hermione's thoughts, and realized that she was having a nightmare. She decided to stay and watch, guessing that it would be good psychological ammunition later.

* * *

_Harry and Ron were both bleeding profusely, shaking and shivering from the massive blood loss. Hermione was on her knees between Ron and Harry, trying futilely to stop the bleeding and save her best friends. As Ron approached his last moments, Hermione took his hand, and whispered 'I love you,' into his ear. With his dying breath, he looked her in the eyes and told her it was her fault, all of it, and that he hated her. She sobbed uncontrollably begging his forgiveness after he was long gone, but instantly she remembered and turned back to Harry, who was now heaving uncontrollably. 'You could've stopped this! Why did you lead her to us! Why couldn't you have been brave like Sirius, and like all the others? Why did you help her?!' Harry half gasped, half yelled at Hermione. She resumed her sobbing as Harry faded into death's arms. Finally, Bellatrix herself stepped forward, pulling Hermione to her feet and away from the bodies of her friends. Bellatrix's dark chuckle echoed throughout the scene, before she began to talk. 'They're right you know? You led me to them, and now…' she began, dipping her hand down and soaking it with the boys' blood, 'This blood, and that of all the other filth in this world is on YOUR hands!' Bellatrix mocked, stroking Hermione's face with her blood-covered hand before disappearing into the darkness._

Bellatrix returned herself to reality only moments before Hermione awoke, frantically sobbing before she concluded that she'd been dreaming and that it hadn't been real. Hermione looked up and sobbed harder when she saw Bellatrix standing over her, grinning maliciously. She got her sobbing under control, and looked back up at the tall, smirking figure above her. "Here, eat. You'll need your strength for what's coming next." She spat at the cowering young witch, magically making a tray of stale bread and water appear in front of her. Hermione sat still for a few long moments, waiting for Bellatrix to leave. She didn't want the older witch to see just how weak and vulnerable she was, but she was sadly disappointed when Bellatrix didn't move. Slowly, she began to consume the food that was provided to her, and Bellatrix made the tray disappear the moment Hermione finished. She turned, initially to leave, but turned back to take in the sight of the sobbing young witch in front of her. '_She's gonna be the best one yet!'_ Bellatrix thought to herself, before landing yet another bone-cracking kick to Hermione's ribs. This time, the kick landed on the other side, and Hermione repeated the process of trying to reclaim her breath. "Next time, you show some gratitude when your _master_ provides you with food!" She barked turning on her heel and going back upstairs. '_Oh yes, the very best!'_

_

* * *

_

**A/N 2:** So, what'd ya think? Review and let me know, pretty please, :)


	2. Secrets Shared

**Title:** _So Cold_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any rights to _Harry Potter_, although it'd be pretty freakin' sweet if I did… :)

**Warnings:** Some graphic violence, language, and some psycho-torture - probably not suited for kids.

**A/N: **Sorry for the long update, but this is the first day off I've had in a week, and I was too tired to do this last night after work. This is getting slightly AU, but not completely. As always, feel free to R&R with comments and constructive criticism.

**A/N 2:** So we're gonna play a little game… I'm gonna throw in a random movie quote each chapter (in **bold** print), and I wanna see who can get the most right by the end of the story. Good luck!

* * *

"_Next time, you show some gratitude when your master provides you with food!" She barked turning on her heel and going back upstairs. 'Oh yes, the very best!"_

Shortly after Hermione had regained control of her breathing, she tried to make herself fall back to sleep. She stared up at the dark ceiling until she fell asleep, trying hard not to let herself go into another sobbing fit, partly to appear tougher than she actually was, and partly to help relieve the pain that now radiated throughout her entire ribcage. Her slumber was filled with nightmares similar to the one that Bellatrix had observed, and it afforded her very little actual rest. She awoke late in the night, shivering and cold, to the sound of the door slamming shut above her. Her heart raced, and it felt as though it would beat clear out of her chest. She relaxed slightly, however, when she heard Bellatrix's cackle on the far side of the door, indicating that she'd just left rather than entered. Hermione's thoughts then drifted to the poor soul that'd just been returned to the basement, so she painfully forced herself to sit up, then shakily stand to move to where she heard the other occupants trying to assist the latest victim. "Hello?" she whispered. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Quick! Find some cloth, she's sliced open pretty well, and we've got to stop this bleeding!" came a whispered response.

Hermione felt around on the floor for anything that could be of use, but disappointedly found nothing. As she felt around, she nicked her hand on a nail that was sticking out from the wall. She used it to tear the bottom of her t-shirt, and then tore off a strip of cloth from the garment, handing it to the person who had answered her before.

"Thanks!" The shadowy figure replied, taking the cloth, and tying it tightly around the wounded person's arm as a makeshift tourniquet.

Hermione thought she had recognized the voice of the wounded one, who was asking repeatedly if she was going to die.

"Shh, not today, you're not! Hold on, we've got something to stop this bleeding. Just stay with me, come on!"

"Who are you?" Hermione asked, hoping to find someone she knew, although she felt guilty for wanting anyone to be there.

"I'm Erick, and she's Luna." He answered, before going back to treating the young girl.

"Luna!" Hermione had screamed in shock, and it didn't go unnoticed. Suddenly, the door opened, and bathed the basement in bright light. At the top of the stairs, Bellatrix's silhouette was all that could be seen, but the three occupants in the basement could've guessed that she was grinning insanely. They all stared up, frozen like deer in the headlights, shaking to the bone with fear.

"So… You think you can save this poor, bleeding, piece of _filth_, huh? Think you can reverse what I've done to her? And without magic? My, my! You are resourceful, Granger! And to think, I didn't expect you to be such a pain in the ass, at least not on your first night! Well, it's clear I can't house you with the rest of the group, it's much less fun that way." Bellatrix taunted as she made her way down the stairs.

Hermione's look of horror shifted from Bellatrix to Luna, who was now gasping wildly and without rhythm. Bellatrix's cackle echoed through the room as she crouched down next to Luna, untying the tourniquet and causing the gashes on her wrist and arm to projectile-bleed with her heart beat. Within seconds, Luna began shaking and fell unconscious. Bellatrix watched, amused, as Erick and Hermione desperately tried to apply enough pressure to stop the bleeding. She let them try for nearly an entire minute before flinging them both backward with a flick of her wand and muttering an incantation that instantly stopped the bleeding and covered the wounds with a fresh gauze dressing. She then magically revived Luna, force fed her a potion that she withdrew from her robes, and then left her laying there as she moved to collect Hermione. Muttering yet another incantation, Bellatrix bound Hermione's hands behind her back, the awkward position causing pain to shoot through the young witch's broken ribs.

* * *

Hermione was forced up the stairs, and back into the room that she'd been in before. Her eyes darted wildly around the room, searching desperately for anything that could be of use. Suddenly, Bellatrix forced her down to the floor, lying on her back, with her hands still bound underneath. A sickening _pop_ echoed throughout the room as Hermione felt her shoulder come out of place. Bellatrix just laughed maniacally before unbinding the young witch's hands, painfully forcing the injured arm out from underneath Hermione before jamming it back into socket with an equally sickening _snap_. Hermione gasped in pain, but forced herself to contain the scream that lurked in the back of her throat. Tears streamed freely down her cheeks as Bellatrix looked on, contemplating how to best begin her interrogation.

"So, since you're here, I think you at least deserve a rundown of how this is going to work." She began emotionless. Hermione just looked up at her in fear, not daring to utter a word. "I'm going to ask you questions; if I'm satisfied with your answer, I'll move to the next question. If I'm not, I'll make you wish I'd killed you the night you got here. Once you answer _all_ of my questions, I am going to kill you." Hermione cringed at the grin that spread across Bellatrix's face, but she still remained silent. "If you are good, and answer my questions correctly, I'll make it fast; although I can't guarantee it'll be _painless_, I can promise it'll be Heaven compared to what I'll do if you don't answer correctly. Understand?" She asked, staring at the figure on the floor. Hermione looked up, meeting Bellatrix's gaze, and nodded her head slightly.

"Now that we've got that out of the way, is there anything you'd like to share, maybe something to make this ordeal move faster?" Bellatrix asked, while effortlessly levitating Hermione, moving her so that she sat against the wall. Hermione looked straight ahead, shut her eyes, and shakily answered "No." Bellatrix shrieked with excitement. She hadn't expected the younger witch to break right away, but she didn't expect downright defiance either. This presented Bella with an opportunity.

"So, you don't like sharing your secrets, eh, Granger?" She cooed. "Well, I don't usually either, but today I'm in a _sharing_ mood, so I'm gonna let you in on a little secret. See, I'm all for magic. I'm sure you've heard about my _utility_ with the cruatious curse, but see, when it comes to inflicting _real_ pain, y'know, personal pain, I think the wand just gets in the way." She began, drawing out a silver dagger, tracing it lightly across Hermione's cheek, and down to her neckline. Her movements weren't strong enough to break the skin, but left thin red welts in the wake of the blade. Hermione was shaking so violently that she accidentally nicked the blade, causing a small incision to form on the side of her neck. "See, with magic, pain is impersonal, it's distant, and it's meaningless. But with this," Bellatrix nodded toward her hand that held the knife, "It's intimate, it's meaningful, and it's as personal as it gets." She finished, touching the cut on Hermione's neck, causing it to burn on contact. Bellatrix moved back a few steps, so that Hermione could see her clearly.

"I've got another secret to share… see, everyone knows how good I am at causing injuries, but there's also a little known fact about me. I'm also a trained healer. I can put you seconds from death, and I can pull you back and make you re-live it again." She grinned evilly as she thought of all the people she had 'saved' from death, and how they'd sobbed and begged for it to have taken them instead. '_I hope Luna's okay'_ Hermione thought to herself, remembering how Bellatrix had repaired the wounds she'd caused just before Luna had slipped away. "The Lovegood girl will be fine, well physically anyway, so if I were you, I'd be more concerned on how to best appease me right now." Bellatrix responded to Hermione's thought.

'_Jesus!'_ Hermione thought, _'What the hell is the point in interrogation, she can hear all my thoughts anyway!' _The irony of that thought hit Hermione equally as hard as the physical blow she received to the side of her head.

"See here, _mudblood_, it would be easy for me to just thumb through your thoughts to find what I want, just like it'd be easier to torture with the cruatious curse, but it's more fun to break you personally and make you _want_ to give up your friends to gain mercy." She cackled at the look on Hermione's face, but forced herself to stay out of Hermione's thoughts for the moment.

"Let's begin with an easy one. Where is the Order hiding Potter?"

Hermione starred at the wall, refusing to respond. She yelped in pain as the dagger was sliced down the top of her arm.

"Where?" Bellatrix waited several seconds before creating another line down Hermione's arm.

"This is nothing, you _filthy mudblood_!" Bellatrix exclaimed, turning Hermione's arm over to reveal the bright blue system of veins that lurked shallowly below her skin. She traced one of them, and Hermione watched horrified, as her blood oozed from the wound.

"Not gonna answer me, huh?" Bellatrix cocked her head thoughtfully to one side. "So then which artery should we start with then?" She tauntingly put the blade against Hermione's wrist. "Here?" She moved the blade to the crease of Hermione's upper arm. "Or here?" She restored the blade to its original place at Hermione's neck. "What about here?" "Please!" Hermione whispered, barely audible as Bellatrix continued to move the blade to different pulse points. This earned a chuckle. "Please what? You know what I want you to tell me, and the sooner you do, the sooner this can be over."

"I… I don't know where they're hiding him! They wouldn't tell us, for security purposes! Please!" Hermione knew that Bellatrix would probably know that this was a lie the moment she'd spoken, but she thought it'd be her last chance. "Now, now… I don't take kindly to liars!" Bellatrix spat.

She dragged the blade across the outline of another vein, causing Hermione to whimper. Before she knew it, she was slashing violently at Hermione's right arm, and screams filled the room. Bellatrix only stopped her assault once Hermione fell unconscious, bleeding tremendously and shaking on the floor. She smiled malevolently at the scene before her, taking in the sight of Hermione's mangled arm and of the blood that soaked the floor. She retrieved her wand, aimed at the arm, and stopped the bleeding. However, she didn't restore any of the blood that Hermione had lost, nor did she try to heal the cuts she'd made.

* * *

She re-secured Hermione's hands behind her back, manually this time, tying the ropes as tight as she could make them, causing the veins on Hermione's hands to become distended. She left the young witch in the room, confident with her security measures, and went to clean up and get some rest of her own. When she awoke, she went to check on Hermione and found her awake, and sitting against the wall, staring horrified at the incisions on her arm. She jumped at the sight of her captor, and tried to move as far back away as she could manage as Bellatrix strode toward her. **"Jesus Christ! I'm not gonna sell you insurance!" **Bellatrix laughed, closing the gap between Hermione and herself, drawing the knife again. The sight of the silver blade caused Hermione to whimper at the pain she expected to happenany second. Instead, Bellatrix turned Hermione around to face her back, and proceeded to cut the ties off of her captive's hands. "I would recommend trying not to move your arms much for a while, or else it'll hurt like hell." Bellatrix commented, hearing Hermione wince in pain at the sudden rush of blood to her arms. Hermione's head was flooded with confusion. _'When did Bellatrix Lestrange EVER care about the pain others were in? Why the hell was she being so-' _Hermione pondered an accurate description, and figured that 'nice' didn't exactly fit, but that 'humane' was the most suitable. Bellatrix had to fight to keep from laughing at Hermione's confusion. She kept a poker-face the entire time before conjuring up another meal of stale bread, and a glass of water. "Th- thanks." Hermione whispered to the floor in response to the meal, remembering what her silence had earned her before. Bellatrix just grinned evilly before leaving the room without a word, leaving Hermione confused and afraid.

* * *

**A/N 3:** The full quote from movie 1 is --- **"Jesus Christ! He's not gonna sell you insurance! Pick him up!"** --- Good luck!


	3. Playtime

**Title:** _So Cold_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any rights to _Harry Potter_, although it'd be pretty freakin' sweet if I did… 

**Warnings:** Some graphic violence, language, and some psycho-torture - probably not suited for kids.

**A/N: **Sorry for the long update, getting back in the swing of things w/ high school, work, college, driving school, etc.

**A/N 2:** So I give up on the game since no one tried to figure out the last quote, lol. The last quote was from _Backdraft_.

* * *

"_Th- thanks." Hermione whispered to the floor in response to the meal, remembering what her silence had earned her before. Bellatrix just grinned evilly before leaving the room without a word, leaving Hermione confused and afraid._

Bellatrix strode down the long hallway, down the tall, spiral staircase, and to the entrance of the cellar. She opened the doors, only to find Erick holding a semi-conscious Luna Lovegood in his arms, trying to provide her with the little heat that his body retained as some kind of defense from the harsh cold of the basement. She scoffed at the pathetic sight before her, looking down on the scene. Erick hadn't even noticed the doors open, as he was preoccupied with trying to help Luna.

Taking offense at his apparent disregard to her presence, Bellatrix aimed her wand down at Erick and shot shining silver cords out of the wand and around the boy's throat. He tried to gasp for air, but his efforts failed as the cords tightened. He looked up at Bellatrix pleadingly, hoping she would use lligemency to 'hear' his pleas for mercy. The edges of his pale lips took on a cyan-blue color, and as he looked up into her glimmering, dark eyes, his own rolled back into his head and he collapsed, unconscious onto the floor. As soon as he became unconscious, Bellatrix removed the cords and forced a rush of air into his lungs with her wand. She observed him closely for a few moments, just to be sure that his lungs would operate unassisted, before squaring on Luna.

The young Ravenclaw stared helplessly into Bellatrix's eyes, hoping- no, praying that Bellatrix would show some mercy, just this once. She wasn't sure how much more of Bellatrix's 'playtime' her body, or mind for that matter, could endure. Bellatrix crouched down and hissed in the younger girl's ear, her voice chilling Luna to the bone.

"If pain won't get the Granger girl to talk, maybe _you_ can… See, 'cause I don't think the little mudblood can stand to see her friends in pain. You should've seen her last night, trying to save your pathetic excuse for a life."

Luna shivered and cringed away from Bellatrix as best as she could, her body automatically tensing in preparation for a punch as Bellatrix forced the girl to her feet. Luna tried to stand on her own, but the task proved impossible. She would've collapsed back to the ground if Bellatrix hadn't been standing behind her, anticipating that very situation. She grabbed Luna's arms to tie them behind her back, ignoring the gasp and yelp of pain that accompanied Bellatrix's grip on Luna's near-fatal cuts. When they reached Bellatrix's 'playroom', Bellatrix forced Luna into a sitting position against the wall, and entered alone, chuckling softly as Hermione recoiled into a far corner.

* * *

"Enjoy your breakfast, Granger?"

"Y-yes." Hermione answered, not sounding convincing at all.

"Something wrong?" Bellatrix asked, mocking innocence as Hermione continued to move her stare from the floor to her mangled arm and back.

"N-nothing. It's just, how's Luna? She's not-" Hermione broke off and released a soft sob at the thought of Luna's death.

"Now that you mention it…" Bellatrix began, stepping out of the room, and dragging Luna back in by her bound arms.

"Luna!" Hermione gasped, looking even more horrified when she received no answer.

"Oh dear, she must've fallen unconscious again." Bellatrix pointed her wand at Luna, and in a split second, the girl was revived and dangling upside down by an ankle. As she took in the now inverted sight of the room, Luna spotted Hermione and noticed that the color had drained from her face in fear, and she had merciless gashes strewn across her arm as well.

"Her- Hermione! Don't tell her an-" Luna was cut off as ropes similar to those used on Erick coiled slowly around her neck. "PLEASE! DON'T DO THIS TO HER!" Hermione cried, staring at her helpless friend as she fell unconscious.

"Oh, but I'm not doing _anything_, dear mudblood! It is you that has the power to make this stop, so it is you that is strangling the life out of this poor girl. Just tell me what I want to know, and this can all be over."

As Luna began shaking in her unconsciousness, Bellatrix eased up the tightness of the ropes and revived the dangling girl. She gasped against the pressure still locked around her airway, as it was still difficult to breathe. She gave Hermione a look of understanding before Bellatrix sliced a dagger along the length of her spine. The cut wasn't deep enough to hit the bone, but it did bleed rather profusely, and Hermione watched helplessly as her friend hung there, slowly bleeding out.

"Fine! Fine! I give! Just stop this, PLEASE!"

Bellatrix's lips curled into a deranged smile, turning to face Hermione, while still not aiding Luna. "Well?"

"Grimmuald _(sp?)_ Place! He was at Sirius'! Please help her!"

Bellatrix released Luna from her inverted position, letting her fall to the floor roughly.

"Well, it seems I'll have to pay a visit to the old Black home. See you soon dearies!" She said before flicking her wand a few times, bandaging Luna's back and binding both their hands tightly behind them.

* * *

So I know it wasn't great, but I at least wanted to put something up, as it's been so long since I updated. Reviews anyone?


	4. Game Over

**Title:** _So Cold_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any rights to _Harry Potter_, although it'd be pretty freakin' sweet if I did… 

**Warnings:** CHARACTER DEATH! Some graphic violence, language, and some psycho-torture - probably not suited for kids.

**A/N: **Sorry for the long update, getting back in the swing of things w/ high school, work, college, family hospitalization, etc.

* * *

"_Well, it seems I'll have to pay a visit to the old Black home. See you soon dearies!" She said before flicking her wand a few times, bandaging Luna's back and binding both their hands tightly behind them. _

Bellatrix stalked down the hall to the room where Hermione and Luna were still both bound. "_You filthy mudblood!" _she spat incredulously at Hermione as she entered the room. "That place has been abandoned! You _lied_ to me, and now your friend will pay for your foolishness!" The older woman raised her wand high above her head and slashed it down with intense fury. "SECTUMSEMPRA!" Luna was bleeding, gasping for air as the incision formed over her throat.

Hermione watched horrified, sobbing and pleading with Bellatrix, "Please! Don't do this to her! I didn't lie! I told you what I knew! Oh God, Luna!" Within seconds, the Ravenclaw was motionless on the floor, the last of her conscious life slipping away. She wasn't gasping anymore, or choking, or living… Luna Lovegood was dead.

Bellatrix was only half-listening to Hermione's pleas, as she was to busy relishing in the sight before her. Once the girl had ceased to live, Bellatrix turned her wand on Hermione, who looked little like she cared at the moment. _'Well, I guess seeing a friend brutally murdered right before your eyes can do that to a normal person'_ Bellatrix thought to herself.

"CRUCIO!"

* * *

Hermione screamed involuntarily, allowing herself to cry for the pain she was in, for the loss of her friend, for everything she'd been through in the past few days. She twitched and convulsed on the floor for minutes after the spell had been lifted. She raised her eyes to meet Bellatrix's dark, cold ones, and immediately felt the older woman's presence in her thoughts. After a few moments, the intrusion subsided, and Bellatrix smiled evilly down at Hermione.

"Well, it seems you were telling the truth after all… pity about your blood-traitor friend then."

Hermione starred down at the floor, still soaked in Luna's blood, willing herself not to respond to Bellatrix's taunts.

"Not up for games anymore, mudblood? Oh, but we were having so much fun before I left!"

"YOU WRETCHED, EVIL, BLOODY MANIAC! You killed an innocent child! And for what, to know _exactly_ the same things that you already knew? You might as well go ahead and kill me, because I'm not telling you anything more!"

Bellatrix threw Hermione against a wall with a flick of her wand, stalking over and crouching down next to her. She jabbed her wand against the young girl's neck and leaned forward, hissing in her ear. "_You really _must_ have a death-wish, mudblood!"_

"Go ahead, make me a martyr!"

Bellatrix poked the wand against the pulse-point on Hermione's throat harder, fighting to keep herself from killing the girl on the spot. She convinced herself not to utter the curse that would end the life before her, and converted all the pent-up hatred into a 'crucio' that made Hermione fall unconscious almost immediately from the pain. Just before she slipped into unconsciousness, Bellatrix hissed in her ear again.

"_You think you can keep information from me, Granger? Did you forget that I can sift through your thoughts at will? All silence will earn you is pain! Fiery, unyielding, never-ending pain!"_

She levitated the unconscious witch back to the cellar, and threw the girl onto the cold floor with such force that the young girl's arm snapped under the weight.

* * *

**A/N 2:** Well, it wasn't much… but it had some kinda important stuff in it, anyway. R&R welcome!


End file.
